Secrets Surrendered
by X Enigmatic X
Summary: This diary was found by Moaning Myrtle in the girls' washroom at Hogwarts. It supposedly belongs to Hermione Granger. However, Hermione seemed to hardly have written in it so do not be angry if you see that maybe there are large omissions in it!
1. Chapter 1

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

This was part of a diary, briefly written in, that was found by Moaning Myrtle in the girls' washroom, belonging to Hermione Granger.

(ENTRY ONE)

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my veryyy first day at this fantastic school called Hogwarts and I can't help but feel soo at home here than with mom and dad! Not to say I don't miss them but it's here that I feel at home and comfortable with my magical abilities! Mom and dad were a bit scared to let me off all by myself, first of all and dad even wanted to come on the Hogwart's Express with me. He couldn't let go of my hand as I was about to step up into the train. And mom, she was already crying 'don't look at boys, don't talk to boys, and don't sit next to boys...blah blah blah.' However, I can say for myself now that I have met the two most amazing boys while I was on the train. Ron Weasley and the famous Harry Potter!_

_First of all, my description of Ron is of this: a cute boy with a magical malfunction. When I say that I mean that when it comes to performing magic, he is a klutz! He was trying some magic on his pet rat when I went into the compartment that he and Harry Potter were in. It was the most horrid spell I had ever heard! Not to mention that he had the guts to actually attempt a spell like that! I love his red hair though and the look he gets on his face when someone disappoints him or gets him angry, like when I told him that he had a bit of dirt on his nose._

_As for Harry Potter: at first I didn't believe it was him but then when I saw the scar... Mom and dad used to talk forever about the Potters' and here was the 'Boy who lived' right before my eyes! I believe I can share this with you and say that I think Harry is rather cute and sensible. They way he talks. He is curious. And I find that Harry and I seem to have a lot in common since he also grew up in the muggle world. And his eyes! His eyes are the greenest I have ever seen! I just love looking into them. It gives me this sense of security and warmth. Almost as if I can tell him ANYTHING! I know we will be friends forever. All three of us._

_As for Hogwarts itself! I couldn't believe my eyes when we walked into the hall and I saw the ceiling! I mean, I had read about it in 'Hogwarts, A History', but to see it in real life! Is this real life? I keep asking myself that constantly. I keep pinching myself to see if Im realllly here! The moving staircases and pictures! The Great Hall! I didn't know before this how powerful magic could be and now Im seeing it for myself and I don't think I've seen half of it as yet! I can't wait to see more! I can't wait to meet the Professors! So far I love Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster. He has such a 'wizard' look (laughs) I can't think of him as anything OTHER than a wizard!_

_Cheers to me as well, I was placed in Gryffindor House! THE BEST HOUSE EVER! The Sorting Hat was scary and I felt a bit exposed when it was placed on my head, especially when it started to talk! I felt as if the voice was coming from inside my head! All the while I kept saying, 'put me in Gryffindor. Gryffindor.' Actually I knew a bit about Harry Potter and how people believed him to be brave. Both his parents were in Gryffindor house. Don't ask me how I know that bit but I knew that he would get into Gryffindor and so would Ron because he was a Weasley so I wanted to be in Gryffindor. Of course no one knows but you and me._

_After not having any friends at all in the muggle world, I want to at least make friends here. I really used to feel left out at home because mom and dad would keep me away from making friends. They were scared that my magic would show itself somehow. So I never had friends. Now I really would like to have even one because I don't think you can gather much happiness from being friends with books alone. _

_P.S - There was this horrid looking Professor sitting at the table in the Great Hall. I wonder who he is..._

(WELL, STAY TUNED FOR THE OTHER ENTRIES! YOU ARE DEFINITELY IN FOR A SUPRISE AS TO WHAT HERMIONE'S THOUGHTS REALLY WERE! TRUST ME, YOU TRULY DONT KNOW WHO THE REAL HERMIONE WAS!)


	2. Chapter 2

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

This was part of a diary, briefly written in, that was found by Moaning Myrtle in the girls' washroom, belonging to Hermione Granger.

(ENTRY TWO)

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember how I last told you that there was this horrid teacher sitting at the table the first night we arrived here? Well his awful, dreaded name is Professor Snape. I don't like him at all and he has brought that upon himself because of the way he is!_

_Yesterday he humiliated Harry and I in Potions class and had Draco and his two snotty friends laughing at him! He asked a question and I had every right to put up my hand to answer it because I knew the answer. Thinking back on it now, it seemed as if he wanted to embarrass Harry and make him look foolish. He was asking Harry that question directly and he didn't want any of us to answer it but Harry. Poor Harry probably never read a book about magic before then and didn't know what a bezoar was! Of course I knew because I read about it. But poor Harry! How could he address Harry as 'our new celebrity'? That was a very sarcastic remark from him. And him being a Professor and all! How dare hm!_

_Then when he came up and sat right in front of Harry I could have peed myself. I looked over at Harry and to my surprise; he looked as cool as ever. He had this look in his eyes probably saying 'try me. Go ahead you scum ball.' Or to be on the humorous side, 'between us, we can most definitely know who is the sexiest.' It's like when Im around Harry, I feel at ease and well, secure. Anyway, Snape was staring hard at Harry as if he wanted to read his mind or something and there I was trying to hold back tears after he told me to put my hand down. He also called me a silly girl. Blimey, he is really cold! Maybe his name should have been Professor Snake. Did I mention he's in Slytherin house? The most horrid house in the school that Draco Malfoy also belongs in. Those Slytherins are so cold and mean! They make my skin crawl when I see them! _

_Anyway he started to answer his own questions like a fool, as if trying to prove like a child that he was this scholar at Potions and we were 'dunderheads'. I can't believe him! He called us 'dunderheads'! Blimey. _

_Oh did I add that when he said 'pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything is it Potter?' Harry neatly remarked 'clearly, Hermione knows. It's a pity you did't ask her!' I wanted to smile but I just couldn't because I didn't know what that horrid man would have done to me. He took three points from Gryffindor house for 'your classmate's cheek.' Like I said, I hate him from the time I first saw him. _

_Later when I asked Harry if he was scared when Snape was up in his face, he replied in a cool voice, 'no. I don't take on idiots who answer their own questions.' We had a laugh about that. Ron, however, was shaking from that Snape attack on Harry and said if it was him, he would have gotten up and ran out of the dungeons screaming. I would have loved to see that! (Laugh)_

_Lastly, Im beginning to feel that me being prepared before I came here to school wasn't such a good idea. It annoys Ron and other classmates and I just can't help it if I know the answer to a question and I put up my hand to answer it when no one else did. Why ask the question in the first place? Maybe I AM a dunderhead. Whatever that means!_

_P.S – Harry mentioned a secret package Hagrid collected from a vault at Gringotts. I wonder what was in there!_

(HEY, STAY TUNED ONCE MORE, FOR MORE TO COME!)


	3. Chapter 3

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

_Dear Diary,_

_I've realised that you can't actually have privacy in the magical world at all! Things that you desire to keep secret can be discovered by anyone at anytime by using simple magic. The very idea of summoning someone's diary for example, can be done with the flick of a wand. I wouldn't put it off to think that certain girls in the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory would want to read my diary, especially since I'm a trusted friend to the famous Harry Potter._

_Ok so I definitely CANNOT write to you about the package because if someone reads my diary they would find out immediately what Harry, Ron and I are up to. I can just tell you that I've seen a three headed dog and the staircases can change rather quickly if you stay too long on them. Also, one of the Professors gived me a rather special gift and I simply adore the person for it. Let's just say that thanks to that gift, my work schedule is now so full I can't even get time to hang out with my two best friends. However, Im getting to do the subjects I want to do._

_Then there was the incident with the troll in the dungeon and I'm so terrified still I believe I simple can't stress on that right now. It's safe to say though, that Harry and Ron rescued me. I believe I must be most grateful to Harry because Padmini said when they were all told to go straight to the respected house common rooms; she overheard Harry asking Ron where I was. Immediately after, Harry decided to go look for me. He is so kind. Not like Ron who jeered at me the other day after class. He made me cry._

_Sometimes I just think Ron is mean and I don't know how Harry can be his friend but I guess it's his cuteness that makes him get off. Ron told Neville that I am a 'know it all' and a 'goody two shoes' and when I heard I went to tell Harry about it and he said Ron is just jealous I actually do my work and he doesn't. I just wish Ron would treat me better. _

_On the other hand, Christmas is coming up soon and I'd really love to get Harry and Ron something but I just don't know what to get them. I asked Harry if he would like to come spend the holidays with me but he said that his uncle and aunt would get angry with him if he came with me. They hate the idea of him spending time with 'friends'. Well I don't want to go by Ron because I think I hardly know him at all now. On the light side of things, I like Ron too. I can't hate him because he is loyal and helpful too. He just hates the library and well, I love it there. _

_I still hate P. Snape though and my suspicions about him being meaner than we might think he is probably is getting stronger as we do more research about this secret package and the three headed dog._

_P.S – I don't think I CAN keep writing in this diary every single day so if I don't get to write in it for the holidays then HAPPY CHRISTMAS (laugh)._

(NOTICE HOW HERMIONE IS SECRETLY SHOWING HOW SHE FEELS FOR HARRY AND RON IN HER DIARY ENTRIES? HOWEVER SHE DOESN'T HATE RON AND YOU SHOULD TAKE NOTE OF THAT. SHE CARES EQUALLY FOR BOTH OF THEM AND DON'T WANT TO HURT THEIR FEELINGS. STAY TUNED!)


	4. Chapter 4

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok so its midway during the Christmas holidays and I MUST write you to say that I'm quite enjoying myself. I've gotten tonnes of letters from Harry and Ron and Im still trying to read them out quickly to get on the same page as they are. I've been writing back too. I decided to send a cake and sweets for Harry and Ron. That was simple. _

_I miss my friends so much it's so lonely at home here with mom and dad alone. There's nothing much to do except watch them decorate and watch television. I noticed my neighbour has a son my age and well, he tries to talk to me once and awhile but I can't really talk about a lot of things with him. I'd have to lie to him and pretend I'm a muggle like him. He's cute though, but not as cute as Ron nor Harry. I still call them my boys and mom often troubles me about Harry. She keeps calling him her 'future brother in law' and I keep blushing. I've never thought of either of them as THAT and I can't begin to do that or else I guess it would be hard for me to face them._

_P.S – I'd definitely kiss Harry first though. Ron always smells like food whereas Harry wears this cologne that always seems to get to me! DON'T TELL ANYONE! As if you could (laugh)._

(SO WHAT DID SHE WRITE NEXT IN HER DIARY? WHY DID SHE BLUSH WHEN HER MOTHER CALLED HARRY HER BROTHER IN LAW? NOTICE SHE DIDN'T MENTION SAYING TO HER MOTHER THAT NO I DON'T THINK OF HIM THAT WAY? SO WHAT REALLY IS HER TRUE FEELINGS FOR HARRY? I'M AS CONFUSED AS YOU! LOL...STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!)


	5. Chapter 5

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been ages since I last wrote to you! Time has flown by so fast and the only writing I found myself doing is in on parchments for class work and to mom and dad! I'm now in second year and so much has happened since._

_For the first part of it, we had gotten to go to Hogsmeade for the first time (hope I spelt it right) and I felt so relieved too! I can't keep everything in order as I write in you but I'll tell you whatever comes to mind as I quickly scribble this. I think Ron likes me or something! I can't put it completely together but last time we went to Hogs he kept walking NEXT to me and his hand was brushing mine all the time. Of course Harry didn't suspect a thing but aww man! RON of all people! I can't believe it! He finds it easy to insult me and then sometimes he can be so sweet when he puts on that baby face of his!_

_As for Harry I think Ginny, Ron's baby sister has a HUGE crush on him! We were at the Weasleys before we came back for second year and when Ginny first saw Harry, she seemed... I don't know exactly but she had this look on her face. I know I'm just his best friend and I'm not supposed to be thinking of him THAT way but when she did that my heart just felt as if someone was pressing on it and I couldn't breathe. I guess it's just that I don't want him to think any other girl is as special as I am to him. I guess I felt jealous. I simply CAN'T think of him that way! I must NOT! But I love him though. I love when he talks to me and hugs me and smiles at me. Sometimes I wish...I just wish it was Harry who was crushing on me instead of Ron because Ron makes it seem weird when he insults me then becomes nice. Harry is always nice and I'd find it comfortable to think he loved me. But I don't think he does so I'll just forget it._

_Anyway let me stop talking about him for awhile. I met the Weasleys and they are so nice especially Ron's mother and father. Their home is so comfortable and warm and Mrs. Weasley is always forcing us to eat this and that. _

_Hmmm...anything else... Yes, I also got to meet Professor Lockhart who will be our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher this year. I am totally in love with him! He is super handsome and let me just say that not even Harry or Ron can compare to him in my books. He is totally adorable!_

_Ok so soon I have to go to class with Lockhart and I don't want to be late! He is teaching us to defend ourselves or something like that. I can't wait!_

_On a last note, I can't let the thoughts of Ron or Harry loving me get to me right now! I must concentrate on my schoolwork! I'd just wish I wasn't so bookwormy but I don't want to let my heart out to either of them because it might break our friendship up for good!_

(I KNOW I'M SHOCKED AS WELL WITH HOW SHE SEEMED TO HAVE FELT FOR HARRY! NOT TO MENTION HOW SHE WAS SO CONCERNED ABOUT HER FEELINGS TO EITHER OF THEM, BREAKING UP THEIR FRIENDSHIP! AND WHAT ABOUT THE GINNY ISSUE! HERMIONE WAS JEALOUS! CAN YOU IMAGINE THAT? SHE ADMITTED SHE WAS JEALOUS OF HARRY THINKING OF SOME OTHER GIRL AS BEING AS SPECIAL AS HER TO HIM! WOW, IS ALL I CAN SAY!... STAY TUNED FOR MORE!)


	6. Chapter 6

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was probably the worst day of my life. I haven't written in you for over two years because my I couldn't find you AT all. I looked and I looked over and over again. I looked at home in my room and in the dormitory at school and I couldn't find you. Last night I came up from this meeting we had down at Hogsmeade to get an army going to fight you know who and there you were lying on my bed. There you were opened to the last page that I wrote in!_

_I just sat down and cried because that person, whoever it is, knows how I feel about Harry, Ron and even Ginny and if they find out I might just die. I don't know who I suspect but maybe it's Lavender. She gets me on my last nerves!_

_Anyway bad things have been happening to me during the years behind because I think I am going to lose my best friends. Ron seems to be becoming so hateful towards me and saying the meanest things ever. He got me so upset last year at the Yule Ball that I couldn't talk to him for weeks on end. Imagine he had the guts to be brazen enough to acknowledge finally that I was a girl that could be asked to the Ball with! He humiliated me in front of Fred and George as well as Harry because I am sure Fred and George heard him ask me that. _

_I hate Ron so much, even now and as much as I try to hide it, sometimes it just boils over because I cannot forget what he did to me last year. I cannot forget it at all. _

_I think I am going to destroy you soon but let me just write this inside you now because I don't care. _

_I think I have fallen for Harry. Honestly I have because the other day we were recruiting students to join D.A and when he started to talk bad on himself by saying most of the things that happened to him was luck; I felt the urge to defend him. I felt as if I just had to say something to prevent the students from seeing that he might be a bad person. The other day when Ron had gone to bed early enough, Harry and I sat in the common room, us two alone and those moments spent together with him make me feel so comfortable and complete. I don't know if I have fallen for him or if it's just deep friendship but he means a lot to me. Ron means a lot too but if he can't better his attitude towards me then I'll have to tell him off._

_Another thing that got to my heart was the other day when we were coming from our meeting of the D.A I guess I was so hyped I blurted out to Harry and the others that at least one thing was a success that day: Cho couldn't take her eyes off Harry. I didn't mean to say it but I just felt compelled to because I just wanted to put up the best friend front again. I guess I felt too guilty that day that's why I said it because I know I have feelings for him and I am so scared at times that it will just jump out of me and ill blurt out some stupid comment I'll regret._

_Tonight, when we were just finishing off from D.A, Cho just planted herself by the wall just so Harry could see her and he indeed decided to stay back to talk to her. I felt a tug at my heart. Let me just say that I have grown to like Ginny a lot. She is such a kind and considerate person that I can't seem to hate her. Needless to say, Harry has his mind so focused on Cho he isn't seeing that Ginny loves him as well too. Ginny noticed tonight when he decided to stay to talk to Cho and if you saw the look on her face! She looked angry yet sad. Harry seems to like the weirdest girls sometimes. I don't think he would ever like me THAT way so the only thing to do is to divert my attention to Krum alone or settle on someone else._

_I don't think it will be Ron because he is just an obnoxious yet cute best friend. Ok I admit no matter how angry he gets me I still find him nice. He has this way of calming a storm just by leaning in to me and whispering nice things into my ear like 'your hair smells nice Hermione' and 'can you help me with my homework please? You are so good at this, I admire you.' It's crazy!_

_However I can't seem to be finding time to concentrate on boys at the moment because I am busy with work work work! _

_As a best friend of Harry I'll wish him all the best in getting together with Cho and if not Ginny. I don't think I was cut out to be with him. I think we were just meant to be friends alone. It's sad though but if that's the way it is then let it be so. If we are destined to be together then it will happen soon enough. Patience. Patience._

_Anyway I have to go meet Harry and Ron in the common room now to talk. Ron wants desperately to know what Harry and Cho did tonight. I hope it wasn't more than talking. Ok I hope he did kiss her because I want the best for him. I am feeling so emotional right now, kind of bubbly and talkative at the same time! Blimey. _

_Talk to you soon I hope,_

_H.G_


	7. Chapter 7

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

_Dear Diary,_

_HE KISSED HER! HE ACTUALLY KISSED HER! _

_Here I am lying in bed after the conversation we just had and I feel ecstatic yet saddened by you know what! Harry kissed Cho! And crazy Ron kept questioning him about the kiss as if he had just won a gold medal or something. Sometimes I swear Ron knows how I feel about Harry and is constantly trying to hurt my feelings by talking about 'Harry's Love Life' in front of me. When Harry started to explain the kiss my throat started to hurt. I wanted to cry!_

_Then when Harry said that it was wet, because probably she was crying, the clown Ron suggested that maybe Harry was a bad kisser. And there I went defending Harry again! I can't believe I said it but I said 'oh come on! I am sure Harry is a good kisser!' Harry smiled at me and Ron shot daggers my way as if to say or ask secretly 'did you kiss him? How did you know?'_

_Then I started to blabber off about Cho saying how maybe she was sad about Cedric dying and all of that and all the while I couldn't look at either of them because I was afraid they would see through me and find out my secret._

_Anyway, Ron got up to go to bed, and I was still feeling jittery so I asked Harry if he wanted to take a walk with me downstairs and he said yes so we went._

_I kept asking him about Cho and asking him how it felt to have her love him back and all he kept saying was it 'nice' and 'okay I guess.' _

_THEN... as we were going up back and he was about to divert to the boys' dormitory and me to the girls', he turned to me and said, 'Hermione, about defending me to being a good kisser, thanks. I bet you are too.' And he smiled!_

_I didn't know what to say but I just smiled back and before I could stupidly blurt out 'Harry, I love you,' he jogged up the stairs and disappeared._

_I don't know what will happen tomorrow but I am not anxious to find out. I think I will become more heartbroken as I see Cho with him from tomorrow. I need a lip lock curse! Honestly. I might just blurt out 'I love you' to him one day and he might look at me in the strangest way ever!_

_Anyway, two times in one night!_

_Nitey Night!_


	8. Chapter 8

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

_Dear Diary,_

_Well you know I can't write anything about our secret mission to you in here because people have read my diary before and they can do it again so I can't fill you in on what is going on with the D.A. I can tell you however that the 'toad with the fly on her head' is attacking us from all directions. She is making rules upon rules just to punish us more and more. I still can't believe she did THAT to Harry. Still cannot imagine her as a good person either because she isn't._

_Anyway, today Harry branched off to be with Cho and it was Ron and I alone for the entire evening. Ron kept talking about hating work and that 'git' Snape and this and that but my mind was elsewhere. However, when he commented on my eyes being warm and 'good looking' I just had to turn to him and laugh. I couldn't believe he had said that to me! _

_We started to talk about the secret mission and then Ron blurted out 'so you fancy Harry, don't you?' and he caught me off guard because I believed I blushed deeply then. I however replied 'no! No way Ron!' to him but I don't think he believed it at all because he shook his head and looked away. I then asked him why did he ask and he replied that he saw the way I LOOKED at Harry, whatever that means, and the way I seem to STICK TO HIM more than sticking to him: Ron. I felt like glass because I knew Ron could see right through me that very minute and I didn't know what to say to defend myself. Ron said that 'anyway, Harry is with Cho now so he wouldn't fancy you too. You better get over it,' and then is when I got up, closed my book and stormed out of the room._

_Oh no! Ginny just came up to say Harry is back and wants to see us, meaning Ron and I, so I must go now. I hope Ron doesn't tell Harry anything! I might just die!_

_Toodles!_


	9. Chapter 9

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

_Dear Diary,_

_It's beginning to tell on me in keeping a diary. As the days go by I just don't feel like writing in you because my thoughts are so personal I can't even put it down on paper. In addition to that, I find it rather silly to be actually thinking you are a real person. _

_So here I am at the age of sixteen and it's like my entire life has drastically changed from one point to another. It's been months since I wrote here and as I just read the entry before I realise that when people tell you that love can change all the time, they are definitely right. When they say that love is patient it indeed it. I can't believe I used to think of Harry that way. I mean, I can but looking back at it now it seems funny because silly as it is, I am in love with Ron!_

_It just so happened that one night whilst Harry was up in Dumbledore's office, Ron and I were walking alone along the corridors at night and he said I looked beautiful and I don't know if he meant it THAT way but it just made my heart flutter! I can't believe it! I turned to him but he wasn't looking at me. He was just staring ahead._

_Anyway I can't get too personal there but let me just say that I think that stupid girl Lavender is in love with him or something! Ron was trying out for the team and she was there all wide eyed and giggling all the time I just wanted to knock her off the stands! If you see how she laughs! Blimey I don't ever think Ron would be with her at all. I mean out of her and I...well its obvious isn't it? What does she have in her head? Mush? (Laugh)_

_Then there is Harry with the Half Blood Prince book. I can't imagine how he can take credit for someone else's work! I have searched everywhere for a clue as to who that Prince is and I can't find anything about him! It frustrates me! I must find something! I mean, he is doing better than me in Potions but I am happy for him...no I am angry because he is using that Prince's ideas! The nerve of him!_

_Anyway, I don't feel like writing much...I have lots of work to do! _

_P.S – that stupid boy Cormac is brazen!_

_(WELL THERE IS ONE ENTRY LEFT! ONE VERY INTERESTING ONE LEFT AND YOU MUST STAY TUNED TO READ THAT ONE...)_


	10. Chapter 10

(I did not make up any of these characters. They are originally the property of the fabulous J.K Rowling)

_Dear Diary,_

_I am here, crying in the old girls' bathroom for well enough reasons. Stupid, obnoxious, sophisticated, hard headed, ugly, inconsiderate, lying, cheating, hateful RON can just go jump off some cliff! He kissed Lavender! HE KISSED LAVENDER! After we won the Quidditch match and we were celebrating in the common room, she ran up to him and kissed him square on his mouth! I was standing there about to go congratulate him and she ran forward and did that! I was about to go hug him and she threw her obnoxious silly self into his arms and kissed him! Of course I blame him too! He didn't even pull away but kissed her back! The nerve of some boys in this world! I don't ever think Harry would ever do that to even Ginny (He loves her now)._

_I just felt soo empty when he did that. I have been trying for some time to seem nice and interested in him. I have been helping him with his homework and talking to him. I was the one who made him get that A on that Potions test the other day and he seemed to have totally ignore it!_

_Harry said that maybe Ron just thinks I am a really great friend to him and nothing more but he was the one that used to flirt with me and tell me my eyes are beautiful and my hair smells nice and so on. I thought it was... I thought he loved me more than a friend! Of course when he did kiss her I ran out of there. I cried and cried and then Harry found me and sat there. He comforted me and talked to me. I wished that that night had been different. As if Ron didn't exist. Then it would be Harry. I mean he actually came after me because that's how much he cares for me. Ron doesn't care._

_Then Won Won and Lavender came running our way, kissing and feeling each other and I just stood up and sent my charmed birds his way. I just loved how he ran and scattered. I wanted to hurt him so much as he had hurt me but obviously I couldn't because he had Lavender to run to. The silly girl who had no brains, didn't know him for as long as I knew him, didn't know his secrets, didn't know his family and how his true name was Ronald and didn't know that he...he had wiped toothpaste off of my chin the other day! It felt so right! Just at that minute when we looked at each other I could have sworn he was trying to tell me something more. I thought he loved me!_

_Anyway, Harry and I sat there for a really long time talking and me crying. He told me about how he loved Ginny and how he liked her smile and so on. He told me how Ron was a git for loving Lavender over me, it was obvious he was blind or someone had probably given him a love potion. He said that if it was him he wouldn't have done that at all. He would have given me a chance and when I asked him why he never did give me a chance he said because he thinks he's a great girl like me deserves better than him. _

'_Besides, I probably am NOT your type Hermione. I mean, who wants to be with the Chosen One anyway?'_

'_I once would have wanted that.'_

'_Well, thank God you didn't because you would have to admit that I am a bad kisser. Seriously though, I have always thought that you deserved better than me anyway. You are too brilliant and beautiful to be with someone who Voldemort has been after. One day I might end up dead and I don't want you to suffer like that.'_

_Then he said how he loved me too and sometime before he did love me that way but didn't think I'd feel the same about him. _

'_I will always love you Hermione. Look on the bright side, imagine what they would write about you if we ended up together? _

_And I remembered what Rita did during the Triwizard Tournament._

_I told him that I wouldn't have minded. And he hugged me. And I felt so much better and comfortable because talking to Harry always made me feel better. He never allowed me to feel sad. Ron didn't care. _

'_Maybe Ron was probably waiting on you to make the first move. Who knows...we all know Ron isn't as brave as he wants to be. Don't worry. One day you will get a chance to tell him how you really feel and then even if he is with Lavender, he will know that you did tell him. You are much braver than him. Not afraid of spiders, not afraid to speak your mind. Don't worry, you got me.'_

_And I just nodded and cried. He went upstairs after I told him I would be okay and would be up in a few. Then when I was walking back to the common room, there they were. He had his hands all over her and she was kissing him and I just ran here. _

_I just hope that_

_(AND THERE IS WHERE THE DIARY ENDED! I AM HONESTLY AMAZED AT HOW SHE REMEMBERED EVERYTHING HARRY HAD TO SAY! I AM AT A LOST FOR WORDS WHEN SHE ADMITTED TO HIM THAT SHE LOVED HIM. WHAT ABOUT THE RON PIECE? IMAGINE HER LOVING BOTH HER BEST FRIENDS! I KNOW I WOULD HAVE FELT WEIRD AROUND THEM IF THAT HAPPENED. I HONESTLY FELT HOW HERMIONE FELT WHEN RON KISSED LAVENDER. SHE PROBABLY FELT SO UNWORTHY AND HURT THAT NIGHT. I REMEMBER IN THE MOVIE AS WELL, TEARS WHERE FORMING IN HER EYES THAT VERY MINUTE AS SHE WATCHED LAVENDER KISS HIM. SHE PROBABLY WAS INDEED ABOUT TO GO UP TO HIM TO TELL HIM CONGRATS! WHO KNOWS? _

_ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU PEOPLE REALISE THAT I JUST MADE THIS ALL UP TO JUST ADD A FEW THINGS FOR MYSELF INTO THE STORY.)_


End file.
